The present invention relates to a waterproof socket-type halogen lamp for a livestock barn which can be easily repaired during a failure.
A halogen lamp for a livestock barn in the related art does not have a waterproof function and thus there is a problem in that dust, moisture, or water of the livestock or dust, moisture, or droplets when a disinfectant is sprayed is permeated to a contact area to cause a circuit short, thereby causing a fire or shortening a lifespan of the lamp.
As a related patent, in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0917782, an LED lamp having a waterproof function is disclosed. In the LED lamp having a waterproof function, a side part is formed in both sides of a cylindrical light-transmitting case, a coupling protrusion having a regularly hexagonal shape is inwardly formed in an end part of the side part, a sealed space is formed between a heat dissipation body and the light-transmitting case by closely coupling both ends of the dissipation body having a regularly hexagonal shape and six mounting surfaces to the coupling protrusion 3, and a circulation space is formed inside the heat dissipation body to circulate external air. Further, a metal substrate mounted with a plurality of LEDs is mounted on the mounting surface of the dissipation body, a plurality of heat dissipation pieces protrudes inward the mounting surface, a dissipation piece formed at the center is longer than other dissipation pieces among the heat dissipation pieces, and an aeration part with a plurality of aeration holes is coupled and a terminal housing in which a power supply terminal protrudes outward the aeration part in both sides of the light-transmitting case. Further, a connection tube that connects a side part of the light-transmitting case to the terminal housing is formed to electrically connect the metal substrate and the terminal by a wire and thus while the LED mounted in the sealed space is waterproofed, heat generated from the LED is efficiently dissipated through the dissipation pieces by a flow of air flowing in the aeration hole and the circulation space.